The Best Kind of Love
by Monochrome-Light
Summary: Erm, This is a Fanfic I made because I thought that Dylan and Marco are just too adorable. I don't even know the show watch it or like it for that matter. Don't let my favs fool you I don't.
1. Ignore Me

**Author's Note: **I made it so they went to the same College , Cuz I is the lazy so yeah. Also....Chase....I like him^^

Paige came to Marco smacking him across the head. He was in a void of his subconscious.

"Wake up! Marco school's almost over. C'mon Earth to Marco."

He didn't wake he slept soundly as the bell was about to ring. Thinking quickly Paige said in his ear, "Marco, Dylan is here."

He shot up, Waking to here the Satan Child was in town again

"What?! Shit"

"Mr. Del Rossi, Language"

"Sorry" He turned to Paige again, "Really?"

"No but You needed to wake up?"

"Don't do that."

"sure" she rolled her eyes. The bell rang and Everyone poured out of their classroom, Heading to their modes of transportation. Marco stood on the steps of their college, waiting for someone. While he waited, He though of his past relationships with Dylan and Tim. And then Dylan again. How he got cheated on him, went back to him. Just to have him leave forever. But Marco didn't care. Not now, He didn't think so at least. Soon a Tall man walked out, his hair was dirty blonde, while his skin was pale. His Lake colored eyes made girl swoon. He came up to Marco.

"Your Late, Chase."

"Sorry but wanted to talk to me."

"Kay let's go." They came to a silver car. They both got in car Chase in the driver's seat. They put their seat belts on and they came to the Dot. They walked in taking a booth. They ordered and took their time with words, staring at each other's eyes. Chase was taller though he was younger than Marco. Marco ran his finger through Chase's hair. Like silt to the touch. Chase couldn't help but be swooned by Marco. He loved everything about him, His eyes like black pearls, his hair straight and long. They came close for a kiss but just before they touched, "Ummm, Hello" Ellie has walked in. They were going to study and have lunch together because they didn't do it in a while.

"Hey" Marco said pulling back into him seat.

"Where's Sean?"

"Couldn't make it" she sat next to Marco, "Sooo this is secret boy friend you have been talking about the past couple of days."

"Yeah, Ellie this is Chase, Chase this is my best friend Ellie."

Soon after introductions, Paige and the guys came in.

"Hey Paige, Jimmy, Spinner" they joined in mind "Hey."

"Who's this?~" Paige said setting her sights on Chase.

"Marco's new arm candy" Ellie said giving Marco a smirk. Chase chuckled thinking his new boyfriend's friends are kinda funny.

"His _name_ is Chase"

"Hello" Chase said to all of them.

A Couple Hour's of getting to chase, Eating, and Talking, the sun began to feel shy hiding behind the horizon while the moon felt his time to shine.

"I gotta get going" Said spinner finishing his drink.

"Yeah, me too." Jimmy said as both men walked out of the restaurant. Soon Paige got a call.

"Yeah?...OH hey...why don't you--.....Kay, bye" She hung up,"Well I gotta go too"Paige said.

"Who was that?" Marco asked.

"No one" She smiled and walked out. She didn't have the heart to tell Marco that Dylan was outside picking her up. She wasn't going to make that mistake again. Dylan was home, again. And, since his season was done for the year, he came to see his old friends. And Marco but He knew that Marco was going to freak out seeing him and hurting him twice was bad enough.

"What are you doing here?" Said Paige

"To pick you up."

"I mean _here_ in canada." his hand shaking franticly.

"Season's over."

"ooookay. Next question, Why didn't you walk in? Wait don't answer, cuz your a jerk and left Marco, again"

"I-I...Nevermind, come on" Dylan said as they got in the car and drove home. The car ride was silent neither even looked at each other. When they got home, Dylan went straight to his room. He fell on the bed, stuffing his face in the pillow in the process. He missed Marco, but in the Dot, that man, Marco looked so happy and he didn't want to ruin that, not again. He took the framed picture of Marco on the nightstand near his bed.

_'I can get over him, It's not hard...just a fish right? He isn't the only one. What am I kidding, He isn't the only man but the only Marco.'_ He placed the picture away on the nightstand and fulled his face with cotton filled fabric. Soon enough, His mother called him down for dinner. He pulled out his chair and looked at the dinner in front of him, His favorite foods, all there. But he didn't want to eat, he only wanted to sleep. He played with his food with his mind on the moon he stared at though the window.

"What's wrong, honey?" Him mom said concerned.

"Nothing, but I'm not hungry, I'm going to go to bed" He didn't want to talk, just keep to himself. He changed into ...whatever, he didn't care. Fell again and slept in his seemingly large bed.


	2. Be Friends With Me

**Author's Note:** Chase is a senior at degrassi. I didn't feel like changing text but here so you know.

"My parent's are going of a trip for a week." Marco said to Paige in during lunch.

"Why?"

"Anniversary." Said he, eating his salad.

"Ahhh,Where to?"and she was drinking her water.

"Italy"

"but they from there"

"I didn't question it" Marco said finishing off the food.

"Are you going to stay home" He shrugged, he wanted to stay at someone's house thought.

"I don't know, Should I?"

"Up to you hun."

"Can I stay at your place" She started to choke on the water she was drinking.

"Wha, uhh umm, No, sorry" she said trying to keep breathing.

"Why not? Your parent's love me. It's not like they care." She put her head down, and looked at him with blonde in her face.

"Oh no" Marco said reading her thought, "He's _here_, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it would do you good, and it won't hun."

"I have a right to know the _satan_ child is _here._" He said getting annoyed with the whole fact that she never told him and getting up.

"It wouldn't matter would it? I mean Chase seems great, a lot better than Tim or My brother."

"Yeah" he said in a more calm tone, backing away and sat back down.

"Then it should be fine with you. By the way, want to come over? My brother is going out and I have movies."

"Sure. And maybe I'll ask El--" Soon a hand crept around his neck and abdomen hugging him. It was Chase. "Hey Chase, what's up?" Marco said kissing the cheek on his shoulder.

"Nothing, just came to bother you." He smiled

"Bother is right, why aren't you at school?" Chase moved his eyes at Marco's question.

"I'm Skipping 6th period..."Marco's mouth was opening to yell at him "but before you say anything all we are doing is watching napoleon dynamite because spring break starts tomorrow" Marco's mouth closed, calming himself down a bit.

"Hey why don't you ask him?" Paige said hitting an idea she thought would work out.

"Ask me what?" chase asked a little scared of the question. His head still planted on Marco's shoulder.

"Ummm, My parent's are going out of town and I wanted to know if I could stay at someone's house"

"Why can't you ask Paige?" He said defensively and lifting from his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Their's a rat at her house." Paige looked at him slightly offended.

" Well you can't stay at my place, I'm grounded" Chase said leaning himself on Marco's thin shoulders

"I wonder why?" Marco in a sarcastic tone, turning to see his face.

"Failed a test. See I'm _normal_"

"Awww, Sorry. I guess I'll pawn myself off to Ellie" Marco patted the side of chases face which was near his aiming for a kiss. Coincidentally Ellie had came up to them.

"Hey Marco, You seen Sean?"

"No, but he told me he was sick, yesterday."

"Oh" Ellie fell in a chair in defeat.

"Hey Ellie, Can I stay at your place for a week? My parent's are gone."

"Nope sorry" Marco looked at her and pouted. He just then laid his head on the table thinking of solutions. (a/n:Sorry for WALL of quotes)

Marco went home, to his empty home. He dropped his bags and ran his fingers threw his straight black hair. _'I should be getting ready to go to Paige's. Ugh, I don't want to be in a empty house during spring break. Ehh, I guess I'll find a solution, but I have to study'_ he walked to his room cracked open his literature book. After about an hour, He got a call, I was Paige.

"Hey, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be their, Is satan child gone?" she giggled as she answered, "Yeah he's gone"

He grabbed his jacket and Ran down the street. He came to the house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Paige"

"Hello, Come in"

"What are we watching?"Said he walking through the door.

"You'll see"

After about an hour and a half, The movie ended. Both parties laughing at the comedy they watched.

"Okay, that was great" said Marco getting ready to leave, It was kinda late and he wasn't going to stay here.

"Yeah"

"Okay well I gotta go, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, See ya" As he made his way to the door, Dylan walked in, with a man on his arms. He was kinda cute looking but Marco wasn't paying much attention. Their eyes met and Marco said , "Maybe I stayed a little too late."

Marco walked out trying not scream or do anything stupid. Once the door closed, He ran home and arrived breathless. Panting and wheezing he threw his things on the floor, went straight to his room and crawled into bed.

Meanwhile, at Paige's home, Dylan began to get angry, "Why was _he_ here?"

"We were watching a movie, Dylan, why do you care?" Paige was getting the same feeling.

"Because _I_ don't want to see _him_, ever"

"Your acting like him, now he's finally over you, and your stuck"

"I'm not stuck"

"Yes, you are. But Both of you can't even act civil near each other." she folded her arms and she came up to her brotherDylan looked down, kinda embarrassed. He knew what she said was true, but He didn't want it to be.

"I won't choose a friend or my brother, not over something stupid. You to have got to make up or I will do it for you" She stormed off to her room. Then Dylan's date said, "I...gotta go, bye." He left and walked home. Dylan stood there, running his hands through the sea of blonde hair. He walked into his room, looking at his cell phone for an hour thinking the same thoughts, _'Should I take the advise me sister gave me? Would Marco even give me the time of day? Probably not. What am I saying, If I can't have him, I'll At least be friend with him' _Eventually Dylan took the opened his Cell phone and called Marco's house.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Marco, It's Dylan."

"Bye, Dylan" He was about to hang up until he heard,

"Wait! Please wait..."

"Why are you calling so late?"Taking the phone back to his ear and folding his arm.

"I want to talk to you, unless you tired"

"Bye"

"C'mon, We had fun and Being broken up doesn't mean we have to hate each other" Marco was silent, thinking Paige might have something to do with it. Though she could hold god knows the longest grudge , her friends aren't allowed to hold grudges.

"Fine"

"Can I come over?" Dylan pleaded crossing his fingers for a yes.

"It's _10 o'clock_" Marco raised his voice in irritation.

"We _need_ to talk" Dylan combated Marco's voice with his own.

"Okay, fine"

"Kay, see ya" Dylan hung up with great happiness. Having a prominent hop to his step.

Dylan ran out of his house, He was so excited that he forgot he had a car and could drive. He came to Marco's house, knocking on the door.

"Where is you car?"

"I walked" Dylan said breathing heavly

"Kay, Come in" Marco didn't really care and just let the hockey player threw while he hope good can come from this decision. Dylan sat down on the couch and Marco sat next to him.

"Marco, I don't like pretending" Dylan began to fiddle with his thumbs and looked down

"Pretending what?" Marco allowed the worded to catch his attention.

"Hating you, pretending to hate you. I want to be at least--" He raise his head to meet Marco's. Looking into his eyes.

"You can stop, Dylan. I know you want to be friends. But You broke my heart,_ twice_." Marco turned away, not returning his vision.

"I know and I'm really sorry. I know you wouldn't want to see me and have a new boyfriend, but I don't care" Dylan grabbed Marco, looking into what seemed to Dylan more than just his eyes but his entire being.

"Then...what you know? How do you know about Chase, Paige told you" Marco said pushing him off and raising a questionable eyebrow.

"I saw you at the Dot last week" Dylan's arms fell into his own lap.

"Oh" Soon Dylan found courage to stand and looked Marco in the eye with Marco unable to turn away.

"But that's not the point, The point is, I still love you and I want to be close, but I won't interfere with your happiness nor your relationship" Marco couldn't muster up any words to reply.

Marco stood up and turned away, "I-I don't know, Dylan. I don't think it's good for any of us if we are around each other"

"Marco, Please" Dylan grabbed Marco's hand. Dylan looked at him, his Cerulean eyes fixed on Marco's.

"Fine but I have a condition"

"What? Anything."

"Can I stay at your place? It's creepy in a dark empty house" Dylan pulled him close into a hug, "Sure, but are you sure it's safe for you? In my house?"

"Yeah" Marco took some clothes and other essentials and put it in a duffel bag. He signaled he was ready and they left walking and talking and having...FUN!?! We walked in laughing and Paige was right there, looking at Dylan with angry eyes then looked at me and my bag with a confused look.

"W-what are you doing here, hun?"

"Me and Dylan Made up, I'm staying at your place. I claim the couch as my own"

"Okay" Paige was groggy and went upstairs.

"Good night malinchuks"


	3. Protect Me

**Disclaimer: **Btw, I don't the sex gods know as Marco and Dylan from Degrassi but I do enjoy writing about them in my fantasies.

**Author's Note:** Bad ass-ary! Woot!

"Mornin' " Marco opened his eyes to see Dylan holding a tray of breakfast.

"Erm, Good morning to you too" Marco sat up on the couch, There was a lingering of heat, felt like hands but he ignored it. He took the tray from Dylan, "Thanks."

"Did ya sleep well" Dylan asked.

"Yeeesss" Marco replied looking at Dylan strangely. Dylan raised an Eye brow and before he could retort and Paige came in grabbing both men's attention.

"Hello Love birds" She said eating a cinnamon roll.

"Paige!" Marco yelled. He wouldn't cheat on Chase and he didn't like the joke about it. Dylan just blushed at it, It was his secret, not-so-secret hope.

"Sorry, sorry" Paige said. Marco just stuffed his face with the food in front of him. Soon enough he finished. He stormed off with his bag into the bathroom. He got into the shower and ,after about 30 minutes, Got out, changed, and tied his hair back. He came out. "Hey, I'm going out kay. I'm getting the mail from my house, then I have a date" Dylan looked at the slightly moist and clean Marco. He was in awe of the speed demon leaving his house. Dylan eye were addicted to his sight but he left the begging for more.

"Stuck, I swear" Paige said looking at her brother eying her friend.

"Be. Fucking. Quiet."

She giggled at her brother, amused by the truth.

Marco had placed the mail on the counter and walked out as quickly as he got in. He was headed to Chase's place. He didn't know what Chase was planning but Marco was excited. He came to the house and straighted out his hair before ringing the door bell. Chase came to the door his hair down. They locked eyes not even speaking any words.

Chase turned his head inside the house, "Ma! I'm going out!"

"Who's at the door?" she said.

"Marco"

"Kay bye" The two began to walk done the street. Chase then outreached his hand and Marco grabbed it, their fingers entwined. Chase looked at him, lost in the black pearls of perfection. They wouldn't talk much, just enjoy each others company. They came to a clearing, sitting on the grass. Chase came to thin olive neck. He thought about how tasty it was. Marco slightly quivered, feeling Chases lips on his neck. It was ecstasy. Chase moved off, "Marco, want to eat?"

"We can stay here" At this point, Marco's Loins where talking.

"Okay" Chase climbed on top of him. His hand began to crawl moving under Marco's shirt.

"Wa-wait, what are you doing?" Marco said coming back to his senses and pushed Chase off.

"What? You don't want to?" He said losing the moment.

"No"

"Fine, Let's go" Chase stood up with annoyance in his voice.

"O-okay" Marco got up to and they walked to the Dot. Ellie and Sean were sitting at a table across from each other. The two were watching each other, loving the mere sight of the other.

"Your so cute" Marco said commenting about the two.

"Hey, Marco, Chase" Ellie said. The men took seats next to the other couple.

"So what's up?" Ellie asked

"We're on a 'date'" Chase said still annoyed about before.

"Why the air quotes?"

"Because I wouldn't let him fuck me" Marco laughed. For some reason, it was funny to him. Ellie took hit him in the arm.

"Shame on you Chase" she said

"No it's fine"

"not really" Chase tried to say under his breathe. Marco looked at him irritated. The sun was beginning to set. Soon enough the setting suns light hit Marco, Chase couldn't be angry anymore and stared. Sadly He wasn't the only one, Dylan, through the window, looked at Marco. The olive in his skin, His hair, his eyes, the sun, it made ecstasy for Dylan. Marco could feel the stares he looked back but no one was there, all there was was Chase. Soon enough Chase had looked at the time, "Oh Shit, I gotta go babe. My mom is going to kill me if I'm not home soon."

"Okay, Later" Marco replied. Marco stayed with Ellie and Sean a while and the night began to show. Soon enough, Marco felt the need to leave. He left the two, making his way to the park. He felt nostalgic. He was in the dark moon lite park. He leaned on a tree, remembering the fun him and Dylan had before it all went to hell. Soon a familiar but Dark feeling came to him. The feeling of watcher with dark intent.

"Being sneaky won't help you" Marco said not feeling the same fear as when he was a sophomore.

"Hey _fag_, Long time no beating" Jay came out of the shadows with a steel pipe.

"That's if you can"

"What?"

"You heard me, Try me"Marco wasn't ready nor confident but he wasn't afraid and that was good enough. Besides Jay was the last person he needed to see and if he was going to bother him, he would at least fight him.

"Well _homo_, did you think a came alone?" Soon more people came from the shadows. All of which carrying pipes like Jay

"We are going to kill you" Jay said.

"Sure" Marco said walking away. Soon one grabbed his arm, "Where are you--" before he could finish his sentence, Marco elbowed his nose then punched his throat. He could here the his nose break. Marco, without looking back, started to walk away again. Another one of the goons grabbed him and before he could retaliate, Another grabbed his other hand, soon their was one more holding him in a choke hold as Jay walked up pointing the pole at Marco's heart. ((A/N: I like making Marco, slightly badass))

"Let go of me"

"No, we _are_ going to kill you, but Torture is funner" Jay punched him in his stomach, and then the rest joined. Marco was being beaten, burned couple times , and cut before Jay said, "see fun. You might even be enjoying it you, _fagg_--." In came Dylan, who was still in the area, hearing the sounds of Marco and Jay's voice which was never good. Dylan hit Jay in the head with the hockey stick he was carrying. Before long, their were several on the ground unconscious and the rest retreated. Marco was couching, some of it blood. Dylan leaned in to help Marco, "Marco, where does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, Just fin--" He collapsed before he could finish his sentence. Dylan then grabbed his collapsed friend and ran to his house. When they got there, Dylan placed Marco on the couch and cleaned his face and clothes of as much of the blood as he could. Dylan put him under a blanket and left the room.

"Thanks Dylan"


End file.
